


I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

by nolongervoid



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Floofy bois, M/M, Making Dinner, Making Out, Thunderstorms, Well - Freeform, eating dinner by candlelight, its been like 3 years and i still dont know how to tag, just gettin a lil spicy, kaizo can't cook, not gonna specify bc spoilers, ramen is indeed the master of...many things ;)), ramenzo nation rise up, slow dancing by candlelight, slow dancing in the dark, yall ded i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid
Summary: self-indulgent domestic ramenzo, anyone?
Relationships: Kapten Kaizo | Captain Kaizo/Manramen, Ramenzo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	I'd like to believe in all the possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffybunbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffybunbutt/gifts).



The thick goop in the pot burbles, bubbles floating to the top and bursting before settling down again. Kaizo stirs it absently, lost in the sea of chunky vegetables swirling in dark broth. Steam rises up and clouds over the stovetop, uniquely warming up the corner of the kitchen. He inhales, then pauses.

Not terrible for his first time cooking alone.

Usually, Ramen is the master of the kitchen (among other things), but he’s stuck outside in bad weather so it’s up to Kaizo to feed them before it gets too late tonight. Here in the heat of the stove and the glow of over-the-range lights, the storm outside almost fades away. The pitter-patter of raindrops pelting the windows sounds gentle from within, the glass panes shielding him from what must be his lover’s unfortunate reality.

Kaizo can’t resist the rush of satisfaction that comes with that thought. Not the “Ramen alone outside shivering in the cold while dodging lightning strikes” part but the “Ramen coming home” and _home_ being “back to Kaizo”. It’s a happy feeling, dampened only by the reminder that the blond still isn’t back and the sky is darkening rapidly.

He distracts himself by evaluating the soup. It looks thick, almost thicker than Ramen’s, and he wonders if that’s a good or bad sign. Was it a sign of overcooking or undercooking? Kaizo ponders it, then decides to pull out his phone and consult the Internet, which probably knows more about soup-making than he does.

As if on cue, the door cracks open. Kaizo immediately pockets his phone and drops the spoon into the pot, the handle falling to rest against the inner sides of the metal as the amateur cook takes off for the entrance to meet his beloved.

Ramen’s jacket lies in a pathetic pile on the floor, his closed umbrella propped up against the wall and sliding precariously towards the floor. The blond peels off his shirt and tosses it onto the stairs, running a hand through wet hair. He looks up to see the other watching him expectantly.

“You’re soaked,” Kaizo notes. “What’s the point of an umbrella?”

Ramen shakes his head. “It was so windy the rain just comes at you from every direction. It’s like ice just attacking your face.” He taps his reddened cheeks to emphasize and Kaizo laughs lightly.

“Go put a shirt on,” he tells him, waiting for him to resist and pull him in for a kiss instead. 

To his disappointment, Ramen shrugs and turns for the stairs, scooping up his damp shirt as his foot lands on the first step. He pauses and frowns, sniffing.

“Is something burning?”

Kaizo snaps alert and whips around. “Oh _shit_.”

Ramen raises an eyebrow but Kaizo is off, racing towards the kitchen. The blond shrugs again and heads upstairs to obey the other’s orders.

By the time Kaizo gets to the stovetop, it’s too late. The pot is visibly smoking and he coughs as he reaches forward to turn off the heat and move the pot off the element. The spoon is hot as he fishes it out to stir, and a thick blackened layer sticks to the wood as he pulls it out. Burnt. 

Kaizo swears under his breath and keeps stirring as if it will somehow recover the concoction but the damage is done.

Ramen appears behind him and sticks his head over his shoulder. “What happened here?”

Kaizo frowns. “It was supposed to be dinner…”

The blond’s eyes widen. “Hold up, don’t tell me-”

Kaizo waits and he gapes.

“You cooked dinner?!”

“Uh, tried to, anyway,” Kaizo mumbles, ducking his head. It’s no use, though, because Ramen takes ahold of his chin and tilts his head to face his grin.

“It’s perfect,” Ramen tells him, blatantly ignoring the thick cloud of smoke taking over the kitchen as he leans forward and kisses him. “I’ll set the table.”

Kaizo watches him go and do just that, staring after him doubtfully. He loves Ramen, enthusiastic side and all, but this is too much. The last thing he wants is for Ramen to poison himself for the sake of appreciating the other. Well, poisoning is a stretch, but he doesn’t want Ramen eating sub-standard cuisine either. Only the best for the people Kaizo cares about, nothing less.

This is. A lot less.

But Ramen ignores him so he resigns to digging for a pair of bowls and spoons and defeatedly filling them with soup. He carries them over and sets them down on the table, then goes to the fridge to get the plate of salad he prepared earlier. Salad is one thing you can’t mess up, and Ramen encouraged him long ago to vent his pent-up feelings into the kitchen knife. So far it’s proven productive. Imagining chopping asparagus as your enemies being beheaded is considerably satisfying in its own right.

Ramen glances over to him and takes a spoonful. Kaizo does the same, albeit more reluctantly, just as the blond holds back a gag. Kaizo just chokes on the- whatever it is, not bothering to hide his disgust. This is about the saddest excuse for a bowl of soup he’s ever seen. He presses a hand over his mouth and pushes the bowl away in rejection.

“Yeah, no,” he shakes his head.

Ramen locks his gaze for a moment before giving in. “Alright,” he nods, sliding his bowl away too, and reaching for the salad.

Kaizo sighs and gets up to search around in the kitchen for something else to eat, just as a deafening clap of thunder sounds through the double-paned windows. The lights go out immediately. He freezes, and Ramen has stopped, too, though the failed chef can only tell from the silence in the pitch-dark room. Kaizo briefly stares into the void, then sits back down.

“Well, then.”

There’s some munching sounds, then Ramen shifts, and a chair scrapes against the floor as he gets up from his seat.

“Candles.”

Kaizo nods and follows him, patting around to gauge his surroundings as he makes his way to the cabinet where they keep the matches. He lifts the box out carefully, setting it down on the hopefully-clean counter, and takes out a matchstick, swiping it across the rough edge. From its tiny flame, he can see Ramen holding up a large candle, and he dips the stick down to light the wick, then waves it out before it burns his fingertips. Ramen places it on the floor and squats, digging around in the cabinet for more candles.

“Good thing we stocked up, eh,” Kaizo can’t help but tease.

Ramen doesn’t turn his head. “I guess it is.”

Kaizo has a partiality for scented candles, though Ramen never fully understood his desire to hoard a shelf-full of them. There’s something singularly soothing about their aroma, something that harks back to memories of his mother smoldering flower petals and leaves in a small dish in her bedroom when he was a child. He was never able to find a candle that encapsulated the same scent, but the feeling is close enough. “They’re nice” is excuse enough for Ramen, though. Anything Kaizo considers “nice” must really be nice if it exceeds his tough standards of approval.

Kaizo makes a mental note to invest in flashlights when the next match scorches his skin. He drops it in surprise and it clatters to the floor, flame dying out. Ramen places his hands over Kaizo’s own around the candle he’s holding and stares into his eyes, then lifts the injured finger and gently kisses it. Kaizo’s stomach does a somersault and he quickly pulls his hand away, reaching for the next match to light the last candle before he makes a fool of himself again by not being able to handle a burning toothpick.

The blond stands up and Kaizo shuffles over to the fridge. As expected, the inside is pitch dark. He frowns, and Ramen moves to join him.

“Power’s out so may as well use some of these before they go bad,” he suggests, gesturing to the appliance.

Kaizo nods, reaching in and patting around, the other holding up a candle to aid his vision.

“How does sushi sound,” he asks, pulling out a container of nori.

Ramen glances over to the salad on the table. “We’ve already got some veggies to finish off so good idea.”

Kaizo nods and grabs the materials he needs, getting to work.

There’s something terribly romantic about eating sushi with your lover by candlelight. It’s hard to see and practically inconvenient, so while he would never want to do this again, he does enjoy it a little more than he should. The candles form a pretty sort of arrangement on the table, though the vapor rising off of them doesn’t mix too nicely with the smoke from the burnt soup still hanging in the air. Kaizo finishes off his rolls and grabs a candle, getting up.

“Where are you going?”

Kaizo points upstairs. “If we don’t crack open a window somewhere we’ll both end up suffocating.”

Ramen nods and he heads for the bedroom.

The upper floor is expectably dark but Kaizo didn’t realize it would be so gloomy. It’s harder to breathe with all the smokiness, but it’s also colder away from the kitchen, and combined with the darkness it does feel kind of dreary and alone. He walks faster, making it to the bedroom wall in two strides, and eases open the window.

Immediately, the candle blows out, and the patch of carpet around Kaizo’s feet becomes damp. He quickly steps back to avoid getting himself soaked, shivering involuntarily at the rush of cold air. There’s a flash of lightning outside and he stares at it after it disappears, then snaps back to the moment and hurries back downstairs.

Kaizo doesn’t bother re-lighting the candle when he gets down. He puts it on the counter and joins Ramen who is leaning against it, scrolling through his phone. Kaizo watches his face rather than getting a view of his screen, and the other taps something, then clicks the buttons on the side, before placing it face-down on the surface. It takes a few moments for Kaizo to register the soft music playing, but he catches on soon enough, and Ramen takes his hands, pulling him forward to dance.

If upstairs was depressing, this is blissful. The cold from the window evaporates in the warmth of his lover’s embrace, and Kaizo melts into his arms as they slowly step and turn across the floor. The intro to the song ends and the lyrics start, and even though Kaizo knows it’s coming, his spine still tingles when it does.

Something about Ramen’s voice is hypnotic, and Kaizo could listen to it forever and not get tired of it. The same voice that teases him encourages him, murmurs comforting words to him in those terrifying moments of vulnerability, and, Kaizo’s favorite, sings to him in that perfect melody that no one else gets the pleasure of hearing. The original lyrics are drowned out as Kaizo focusses on Ramen’s lips barely moving to form the words, the gentle whisper that still flows like the music behind it, the ever-so-slight hint of a smile in his voice. 

It’s absolutely mesmerizing and the song graciously transitions into the next and the next and Kaizo loses track because the instrumentals all sound the same and he doesn’t really care about the words anyways and Ramen’s phone dies but he doesn’t even notice as Ramen keeps humming the tune after the speaker goes silent and Kaizo didn’t even notice how close they were getting but now he can feel his breath on his lips and just a little closer…

_Mm.._

Kaizo sighs softly, turning his head so their lips fit just a little better. Ramen’s humming fades to gentle vibrations against his mouth, then loses its rhythm entirely as the sounds become less formulaic and more reactive to their motions. Kaizo can’t help but grin softly as they pull apart just barely for air and then mold back together. Their lips, their mouths, their bodies were made for each other and they fit so perfectly in moments like these that there’s no room left to question “but what if?”. If there’s such a thing as soulmates, Ramen is doubtlessly his.

Kaizo reaches up to run a hand through fluffy blond hair. It’s still damp, and he involuntarily grabs at the locks as Ramen deepens the kiss. His breaths get heavier, Ramen’s too, but air be damned because the only oxygen either of them needs is each other. Ramen slides his hands from Kaizo’s hips to his waist, holding him firmly to keep him exactly where he wants him, even though there’s nowhere else Kaizo would rather be. Kaizo shifts his own hand from Ramen’s hair to his jaw, tracing it with his fingers as he tilts his head to the side and catches his lips again.

His legs are numb from standing and it feels more like he’s floating but still his body is grateful when Ramen pushes him down to crash on the sofa. He shifts for a few moments, trying to find a comfortable position, but not too long before he gives in, letting Ramen slide his hands under his shirt and trace his skin. 

He breaks away from Kaizo’s lips to kiss along his jaw, trailing down to his collarbone, and sighing gently as he reaches his neckline. Kaizo shivers and suppresses a noise, sighing restrainedly, though his self-control isn’t going to last much longer. He grabs at Ramen’s waist, digging his fingers into soft skin over firm muscles. Ramen barely sighs as his hands wander upwards, making contact with hot, wet skin.

_Wait._

Kaizo stops, fingers curling very slightly, then relaxing again. He pulls his head back, frowning, and Ramen peers at him curiously. Kaizo meets his gaze for a moment before pulling his hand back and turning his head slightly to stare at it.

Even in the dim candlelight, he can tell it shouldn’t be dark and shiny.

-

Kaizo blinks. It’s dark, not pitch-dark, but there are no candles. He squints, taking a moment to process his surroundings. His body slowly wakes up and his nerves start to gain awareness of what’s going on around him. He’s lying down, but at an awkward angle. His head is on something firm but not hard.

 _Ramen_.

Everything rushes back all at once. The battle. The machines. Red. So much red.

Too much red.

Kaizo gasps and realizes he’s breathing too quickly. He takes a moment to even it out and collect his thoughts, though his stomach is twisting painfully and refuses to relax. He forces his head up even though it aches in protest, then stares.

Ramen is laying peacefully, apparently undisturbed by Kaizo’s panic. Kaizo watches him, taking in the ashen face, the ripped clothing, the dark stains all over. He hesitantly brushes a lock of hair out of the blond’s face and leans over to press a trembling kiss to his forehead, then ducks back down to rest his own head against Ramen’s chest.

It takes a few moments, too many, but there’s a faint heartbeat. Kaizo remembers to breathe.

“You’ll be okay,” Kaizo whispers. He’s not sure if he’s talking to the other or to himself; he doesn’t believe it either way.

Ramen doesn’t hear him. Kaizo wonders if he’s dreaming. He lays so utterly still that Kaizo checks his heartbeat again to ease his own paranoia. That Ramen is still with him in the physical world, at least.

There's a clap of thunder and it's several moments before Kaizo realizes there are no thunderstorms in space. He snaps alert and turns to the window, just as the view goes cloudy in the aftermath of an astronomical collision. He stares, fazed, slowly processing the explosion as unclear bits of debris ricochet away from the impact site.

When the smoke cloud clears, an asteroid is hurtling through space, headed straight for the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> ehehe it took place in the same universe as the last one after all~
> 
> pardon it's been a long minute since i last wrote a makeout scene ;^;
> 
> pls leave kudos n comments o.o


End file.
